


Малая бейсбольная лига

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Child Stiles Stilinski, Child Theo Raeken, Cora played in Little League with Stiles and Theo, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Little League Baseball, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sick Claudia Stilinski, Sick Theo Raeken, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Тео и Стайлз вместе занимались в малой бейсбольной лиге в детстве.





	Малая бейсбольная лига

**Author's Note:**

> Котик [Paranoiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya) отбетила это!

Стадион казался очень небольшим и находился почти на границе заповедника. Тео без особой радости смотрел на всё это. Папа сказал, что Тео понравится бейсбол, что он сам играл в юности. На вопрос, почему они тогда не отдали играть Тару, на него посмотрели очень странно, будто он глупый и ничего не понимает.

— Вот, приехали, — сказал папа, когда машина остановилась на парковке, развернулся и улыбнулся.

— Угу, — буркнул Тео.

— Ну, приятель, не куксись, тебе точно понравится.

— Ага, — снова буркнул Тео и без особого желания стал расстёгивать ремень безопасности.

Папа вздохнул и вышел из машины. Пока он закрывал её, Тео смотрел в лес. Ему всегда было не по себе рядом с этими деревьями, казалось, что там всегда горят пары красных, голубых или жёлтых глаз. Проверять всегда очень страшно.

Несколько секунд спустя папа без лишних слов взял Тео за руку и повёл к стадиону. Там было уже несколько ребят, мальчиков и девочек, почти все старше, и они уже дружно о чём-то говорили, некоторые играли в догонялки. Пока папа пошёл к тренеру, Тео хмуро подошёл к группе детей, которые казались примерно его возраста. Тем, кто неловко оглядывались вокруг. Одна девочка выглядела так, словно готова ударить любого, кто к ней подойдёт.

— А ты знал, что бейсбольный мяч пустой внутри? — вместо приветствия сказал буквально подскачивший к ним мальчик с тёмными вьющимися волосами, которые, наверное, доставали бы до плеч, если бы не завивались во все стороны.

Другие, ни с кем не разговаривающие, переглянулись и ничего не сказали. Девочка, казалось, почти зарычала.

— Правда? — спросил Тео, рассматривая мальчика. У него, казалось, были жёлтые глаза, а ещё много родинок. Он был чуть ниже Тео и очень худой.

Когда Тео с ним заговорил, казалось, он засиял ещё ярче. Будто это вообще возможно. Он посмотрел на Тео, и, как оказалось, глаза у него были карие.

— Да! Вообще сначала мячи были цельными, но во время второй мировой не хватало материалов. Поэтому внутрь запихивали шарики для гольфа, — мальчик активно жестикулировал, когда рассказывал про то, что мячи — это много нитей, как в клубке намотанных друг на друга и потом зашитых в кожу.

— Так, ну-ка, новобранцы, давайте сюда, — громко сказал тренер.

Тео заметил, что старшие уже построились в одну линию. Остальные ребята его возраста уже шли к ним.

— Я Стайлз, кстати. Вообще меня зовут Мечислав, но никто не может это выговорить.

— Я Тео, — представился он мальчику. Тот довольно улыбнулся и встал в линию вместе с остальными.

 

Со временем Тео познакомился и с другими ребятами из команды. Стайлз тоже нашёл ещё другие уши своим бесконечным фактам обо всём на свете. Они с Тео были похожи в одном: оба не сильно хотели играть. Приходить и болтать с ребятами — классно. Все эти странные тренировки к игре — не особо.

Тео понял, что ему хорошо даётся бросать и ловить мячи, но отбивать или бегать — не очень. Особенно потому что из-за бега грудь всегда неприятно сдавливало и становилось сложнее дышать, но так было всегда. Стайлз наоборот, бегал быстрее даже некоторых старших (когда не запинался на пустом месте) и хорошо управлялся с битой, но не мог поймать мяч. Или добросить его куда-то.

Остальные ребята были средними во всём, но они получали больше похвалы за «желание быть во всем первыми». Кроме той готовой всех убить девочки, она правда была лучше всех.

— Фигня, — постоянно говорил Стайлз. — «Мастер на все руки» без мастерства в чём-то одном, на деле, не умеет ничего, — это звучало так по-взрослому, что Тео не спрашивал почему он так решил.

Но ещё это сподвигло Тео больше тренироваться в поимке и бросках. От бегущего и отбивающего многое зависит в игре, но ещё важнее быстро поймать и перебросить мяч на базу.

 

— Стайлз, ты ещё здесь? — почти удивлённо спросила мама, когда приехала за Тео.

Это было правда странно: обычно миссис Стилински приезжала ещё до конца тренировки, иногда приезжал помощник шерифа Стилински. Он никогда не оставался последним, кого не забрали. В этот раз ушли уже почти все, а на стоянку не подъехал ни голубой джип, ни машина департамента шерифа.

— А, да, — необычно тихо ответил Стайлз. — Меня должна была мама забрать, но ей не очень хорошо в последнее время.

— Ох, — только и сказала мама, удерживая сумку с формой Тео в руках. — Может, нам тебя отвезти домой или на работу к твоему папе?

— Нет, спасибо, — Стайлз пожал плечами. Он сидел на лавке и раскачивал ногами взад-вперёд. — Я подожду, может пробка или авария какая. Тем более, вдруг они приедут, а меня нет.

— Ну смотри, — мама улыбнулась. — В таком случае: до встречи, Стайлз.

— До свидания, миссис Райкен. Пока, Тео.

— Пока, — Тео помахал рукой и пошёл за мамой. Он обернулся почти на выходе из стадиона, и увидел, что Стайлз почти потеряно смотрел перед собой, хотя всю тренировку вёл себя как всегда.

 

К сожалению, в бейсбол с ними играли не только нормальные ребята, такие же первоклассники как они, но и старшие хулиганы. Они очень не любили всех, кто был младше, и даже тренера не очень уважали.

Конечно, пока что никто не мог поймать их за руку за издевательствами, но в тот день что-то пошло не так. Для них, конечно.

Стайлза уже какое-то время привозил и забирал либо помощник шерифа Стилински, либо кто-то из помощников — миссис Стилински так никто больше и не видел. Стайлз вёл себя почти как обычно, а на прямые вопросы взрослых никогда не отвечал. Дети не спрашивали.

Он был какой-то рассерженный, ко всему цеплялся и огрызался со всеми. Сказал что-то не то старшему, и тот, будучи на две головы выше, легко оттолкнул Стайлза, и тот упал на землю. Подошёл тренер и отправил Стайлза отрабатывать удары вместе с Тео, а старшего в другой конец поля бегать.

Сначала отработка шла нормально, хоть и в молчании, что было для Стайлза нехарактерно. Как бы Тео не подавал, Стайлз всегда отбивал почти в самого Тео или ему под ноги.

Тео сильно бросил мяч Стайлзу, затем краем уха услышал голос того старшего. Стайлз, который намеренно всё это время бил в Тео, вдруг ударил по мячу так, что он полетел в сторону этого хулигана, хотя это было совсем не с руки.

Тот даже не понял, что произошло, только что ему в голову прилетел мяч, когда он бежал. Тео удивлённо посмотрел на упавшего и даже не заметившего ранее мяч хулигана, потом на Стайлза, который выглядел очень довольным собой.

Правда, когда тренер подбежал сначала к хулигану и помог ему снять шлем, а затем позвал Тео со Стайлзом, он натянул на себя виноватый вид.

— Я думал, что он поймает, — сразу сказал Стайлз. — Он ведь всегда так хвалится своими руками, и тем, как хорошо они ловят.

Тео моргнул, ребята переглянулись. Стайлз не сказал, что ему жаль. Он не сказал, что сделал это случайно. Но и не взял на себя вину за то, что хулиган крепко держался за голову и хныкал.

Тренер несколько секунд выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать, наорать на Стайлза, но он затем вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Стайлз, десять кругов вокруг поля, биту отдай Тео.

 

Стайлз появился ещё пару раз, но стал куда более злым. После этого он не приезжал больше на тренировки. Тео никогда с ним так и не обменялся номерами, поэтому даже не знал, что с ним случилось. Из разговоров родителей, он узнал, что миссис Стилински умерла.

Тео тоже не очень долго ходил на бейсбол после этого. Ему всегда было немного тяжело дышать, и он думал, что это нормально, но потом выяснилось, что у него была астма.

А ещё чуть позже в его жизнь пришли Ужасные Доктора.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
